La Tercera Generación y el Secreto del Poltergeist
by yourpaleblueeyes
Summary: Albus Potter y su prima Rose han esperado toda su infancia para ingresar al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Le resulta muy incómodo ser hijo de la leyenda viviente del mundo mágico. Tiene amigos, que junto a Rose investigarán acerca de una misteriosa energía que habita en Hogwarts; un poltergeist llamado Peeves que tiene un triste y abrumador secreto
1. Grimmauld Place

**○Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JKR me pertencen. Solo es de mi propiedad la historia y los nuevos personajes.**

**¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo por escribir decidí crearme un fanfiction para publicar mis historias. No lo hago por las reviews ni por ser reconocida, lo hago porque amo escribir y aun mas cuando es de las historias que y de los autores que admiro.**

**Saludos, Priscila.**

* * *

En todo aquél verano, Albus Severus Potter se había imaginado todo lo que le pasaría en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. No necesito mucho tiempo: el día anterior una lechuza había traído al número doce de Grimmauld Place una carta blanca con detalles dorados, que confirmaba su asistencia a Hogwarts. Su hermano mayor, James, se burló por la emoción que él traía consigo cada día que mencionaban la palabra «Hogwarts». Pero la pequeña y dulce Lily, estallaba de felicidad porque dentro de dos años ella recibiría la añorada carta.

Su madre, que estaba tan emocionada como ellos, se encargó de acompañarlos al Callejón Diagon. Albus había estado en una ocasión allí, cuando James hizo las compras para su primer año en Hogwarts. También los acompañó su tío y tía; Hermione y Ron, junto con sus primos Rose y Hugo. Rose también tendría su primer año en el colegio, y Hugo tendría que esperar al igual que Lily a que pasaran dos eternos años hasta que pudieran ingresar.

Aquel día, la persona más legendaria del mundo mágico, para Lily, James y Albus era tan simplemente el mejor padre del mundo para ellos. Harry Potter, que no pudo hacerse presente en las compras del Callejón Diagon, pero que prometió y juró llevarlos a Kings Cross para despedirse en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

James tenía su mejor amigo en Hogwarts; Anders Macmillan. Albus estaba deseoso por tener un mejor amigo o amiga en Hogwarts; sus veranos solía pasarlos siempre con sus hermanos y sus primos, y a veces aquello lo fastidiaba.

El callejón Diagon era tan atrayente, y tan lleno de personas que no más de una vez Lily había sido abarrotada y empujada por la latiente multitud.

—¡Lily! ¡Lily! —daba grititos Ginny, su madre— ¡Ven aquí!

Cuando por fin Lily volvía con su madre, esta le sostenía la mano tan fuerte que Lily no puedo evitar mostrar una mueca de dolor.

Cuando entraron a _Ollivander's_ Albus no evitó sentir un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo: Iba a obtener su propia varita. Su tía Hermione, James, Lily y Hugo se dirigieron a la mejor tienda de chascos y bromas. Rose y Albus ansiaban por ir allí y comprar uno de los famosos caramelos _longuilinguos_ que sus tíos habían creado mucho antes de que ellos existieran. Pero se contuvieron, porque también estaban algo nerviosos por obtener su varita.

—Ahora, escuchen—dijo Ginny acercándose a ambos y mirándolos con todo el orgullo de mundo. —El hijo del señor Ollivander los atenderá, y les mostrará muchas varitas… pero nunca deben olvidarlo—sentenció Ginny, que fue interrumpida por Rose.

—El mago no escoge la varita, la varita escoge al mago—dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, lo que produjo que Albus riera, porque tenía un perfecto parecido a su madre, la tía Hermione.

—Bien ¡Acérquense! —dijo Ginny dándoles un empujoncito para aproximarse al mostrador.

Rose se adelantó a Albus y con una mirada severa miró a Ollivander, hijo.

—Buenas tardes—comentó él con una sonrisa.

—Hola. —soltó cortante.

Albus no pudo aguantar la impaciencia y ansiedad que traía consigo, y en vez de mirar a su prima recibir su varita, quiso entablar una conversación con su madre.

—Eh… entonces… ¿Papá va a venir a la estación?

—¿Qué? —su madre le quitó la mirada a Rose— ¡Ah, si, Albus!

—Eh… ¿Va a ir Ted?

—Supongo….—dijo aun mirando a su sobrina— ¡Oh, mira! ¡Esa varita es muy parecida a la que llevaba Hermione de joven!

Albus decidió no ser grosero y miró a su prima.

—Bien, prueba esta. Estoy seguro que es muy buena para ti —dijo a Rose y le entregó una varita que verdaderamente se parecía a la de la tía Hermione. Es una auténtica madera de vid con nervio de dragón en su interior.

—Oh…—espetó Rose y comenzó a agitarla. De pronto una leve ráfaga de viento la sacudió, y Rose se vio envuelta en muy pequeñas chispas rojas que le revolotearon el cabello.

—¡Sí! —espetó Ollivander Jr. —¡Perfecto! ¡Lo sabía! Muchas felicidades.

—Gracias—soltó tímidamente la pequeña pelirroja, para salir emocionada del mostrador y mostrarle la varita a su madre, que sin previo aviso de Albus se encontraba detrás de él, y le entregaba ocho galeones al vendedor.

—Albus, ve tú, cariño—musitó su madre, que asentía cada vez que él la miraba.

—Hola, pequeño…—el vendedor quedó asombrado cuando miró el rostro de Albus. Lo miró a él, y luego a Ginny, que entendía muy bien de que se trataba— ¡Potter! ¡Otro Potter! —Sonrío— Tu hermano…. ¿Cómo era su nombre?... ¡James! Si, James, el vino con tu padre, si no, no lo hubiera reconocido. Pero tú…—dijo tan asombrado que Albus se asustó un poco— ¡Eres igual a tu padre! ¡Idéntico!

—Gracias…—dijo Albus torpemente. Por detrás, James había aparecido y se reía.

—Bien…—dijo dándose la vuelta y buscando unas cuantas cajas de varitas.

Albus se desilusionó un poco; ninguna de las tres varitas que probó le funcionaba correctamente. Era como si no tuviera una varita para él, y eso lo decepcionó tanto, que hizo un intento frustrado por irse, aunque él mismo se detuvo. Debía de tener una varita.

—¡Esa es la actitud, muchacho! ¡Bien! —dijo trayendo otra varita— Con esta no me equivocaré, te lo prometo.

El señor Ollivander hizo su aparición con una pequeña cajita que estaba al fondo de todas aquellas otras de allí. No supo por qué, pero el hecho de que el abriera la caja y mirara una extensa, y hermosa varita blanca le dio escalofríos y se sintió completo.

Albus la tomó, y deseando que funcionara, la agitó y de pronto… una ráfaga de viento le sacudió el desmarañado cabello, haciendo que se conmoviera. Y como toque final, chispas rojas como la electricidad lo envolvieron y entonces él supo que aquella, era su varita.

—¡Oh! ¡Bravo! ¡Felicitaciones, pequeño Potter! ¡Lo sabía, te prometí que sería esta! Bien, bien, bien… curioso. Es muy curioso que sea esta varita… ¿sabes? Mi padre le dio esta varita a alguien más, Potter.

—¿Quién?

—Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Es enserio? —comenzó Albus, que trataba de disimular su emoción.

—En serio—dijo el hombre, tan orgulloso de haberle vendido la varita al segundo hijo de Harry Potter—¡Fue un placer!

Albus tomó la caja con la varita, aun algo asombrado. Su mamá se acercó y le pago los ocho galeones al señor Olivanders, y salieron de allí inmediatamente. La multitud abarrotaba la tienda, y tenían que hacer las compras de los libros.


	2. Andén 9 34

**»Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JKR me pertencen. Solo es de mi propiedad la historia y los nuevos personajes.**

**Saludos, Priscila.**

* * *

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —sentenció Ron que llegó corriendo a ver a su familia cuando Kingsley le dio unas horas libres, cosa que Harry ahora no tenía permitido hasta las diez, cuando se dirigiría a Kings Cross.

—¿Qué cosa no te puedes creer? ¡No seas grosero, Ronald! —lo regañó Hermione, por detrás de la librería.

—Aun no puedo. ¡Neville Longbottom: firma autógrafos! ¡No es ni joven ni muy guapo…!

—¡Ron! —Esta vez Ginny lo interrumpió— ¡Es el profesor de Botánica de tus hijos, si les haces burlas, ellos también lo harán! Y ya tenemos bastantes problemas con James, no quieras empeorar.

—¿Dónde está James? —dijo ignorando el regaño de su hermana.

—Está en Sortilegios Weasley, la verdad está pensando en trabajar allí cuando crezca—dijo Ginny en un tono amable, porque aquello le recordaba a sus hermanos.

—El nuevo Fred-George de la familia. Vaya, ¡Lo que te espera! —le burló Ron.

—Tú los vas a cuidar también—Ron puso cara de no querer saber nada, y ayudó a Hermione con Rose a encontrar sus libros.

Rose se hallaba mirando a Neville, que les contaba a los clientes (que muy raramente estaban callados) de qué se trataba su nuevo libro: _Mil plantas que debes conocer para salvar tu vida_, y _Verde Naturaleza: La función para el todo_, de Neville Longbottom.

—El próximo año, escribiré un nuevo libro, llamado _Los avances de la medicina gracias a la Botánica principiante y avanzada_. Que aun no he escrito… pero he decidido hacerlo ¡Muy bien! Creo que los veré en Hogwarts, fue un pla…

De pronto, Neville se había tropezado con su propio libro y había hecho estallar de la risa a los pequeños de primero ( y casi toda la escuela, verdaderamente). Albus también se río, pero no tanto, porque su padre le había contado sucesos honrados sobre Neville y pensó que sería algo burlón reírse de él.

—Mamá, ¿falta mucho para llegar ir a Kings Cross?

—Albus, ten paciencia… ¡veamos! —dijo Ginny levantado una lista junto con una pluma: —Libros ya están, calderos ya están, las túnicas también, ya fuimos al Boticario…¡por dios, me lo olvidaba!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Albus impacientemente.

—¡Tu mascota! —Ginny lo miró y le preguntó entonces— Dime: Quieres una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

—Eh…—Albus reflexionó: No le agradaban muchos los gatos, y los sapos ¿para que serviría un pequeño sapo en Hogwarts? Además, había visto esas hermosas fotos que su padre tenía de _Hedwig_, su antigua lechuza…—¡Lechuza!

Como Rose quería un gato, ella, Ron, Hermione y Hugo se dirigieron a la Tienda de Animales Mágicos, mientras que Lily, Albus y su madre, se dirigían a El Emporio De Las Lechuzas. Al entrar en aquella tienda, no había un solo lugar que no estuviera ocupado por una lechuza que ululaba y aleteaba a los nuevos clientes. Albus no se detenía a mirar a ninguna; todas eran diferentes y llamaban la atención. Pero de repente, fijó su mirada en una lechuza que no se destacaba para nada, pero que Albus volcó la mirada. Era un ave totalmente blanca perla, que casi parecía brillar y en sus alas se distinguía un reflejo fluido de un rojizo esclarecedor.

Cuando la miró, tomó la manga de su madre y la señaló. Ella sonrío, y mientras se acercaba al mostrador, el cliente de adelante se dio la vuelta. Y para pesar de Albus, señaló a la lechuza que él quería.

—Aquella—señaló un hombre rubio con los ojos muy azules. Detrás de él había un niño tan idéntico a él, que Albus se preguntó si no serían gemelos. Pero el niño parecía asustado, igual que todos los que entrarían a primer año, así que supuso que sería su hijo.

—¡Espere! —Pidió educadamente Ginny— Un momento… ¿hay otra de aquella lechuza? Mi hijo la quería…

—No, lo siento—respondió por encima del niño rubio el vendedor—Es una muy vieja, difícil de obtener. No al menos hasta el año entrante.

Ginny miró a Albus. Parecía impotente al no darle la lechuza que quería él.

—¿Vieja? —preguntó el hombre rubio, dándose la vuelta y mirando la lechuza. Un momento después, aquel volcó la mirada a su madre, y Albus se extrañó, porque lucía muy extrañado— ¿Weasley?

—¿Malf... Draco? —dijo sorprendida su madre también.

¿Aquel sería Draco Malfoy, del que el tío Ron recordaba y criticaba sin parar? Tenía que ser él, así lo describían sus padres también. Un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts de casi toda su familia, que nunca dejó en paz a ninguno de los Potter ni Weasley. Su madre y su tía Hermione, estaban convencidas de que Malfoy había cambiado mucho después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Pero su padre no opinaba nada al respecto, y el tío Ron decía que eran mentiras.

—Hola—dijo aun sin poder creérselo su madre— ¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo en un tono amable.

—Pues…—ahora Malfoy miraba a Albus y a Lily, desconcertado, como no creyéndose de que pudieran ser Potter— Es el primer año en Hogwarts de Scorpius. Quería una lechuza, pero… es vieja. Elegiremos otra. Adelante—dijo señalando el mostrador y dejó pasar a Ginny y sus dos hijos.

—Gracias…

Mientras Albus miraba a Scorpius elegir otra lechuza, el vendedor hacía un esfuerzo por quitar la pequeña cerradura de la jaula de su nueva lechuza. A Albus le recordaba a los relatos de su padre sobre las aves fénix. Parecía inmortal, le transmitía a él algo de felicidad consigo. Albus la miró y después miró a su madre.

—Se llamará Phoenix—comentó él mientras tomaba la jaula y salían de la tienda. Albus pudo jurar que Malfoy dijo un «Adiós» apenas audible, porque su madre no lo escuchó y le agitó la mano rápidamente.

—¿A sí? —dijo ella sonriendo tan radiantemente como siempre— Seguro se te ocurrió por las historias de tu padre ¿no?

—Sí, la verdad es que…

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Yo quiero una lechuza también! —interrumpió Lily sacudiendo a su madre.

—Lily, tendrás tu lechuza en dos años.

—¿Y cómo te enviaré mis cartas, mami? ¡Quiero tener una lechuza!

Después de que Lily siguiera hablando sobre tener una lechuza, su madre concluyó la conversación diciéndole que tendría que esperar. Y cuando se dirigieron a Kings Cross, Ginny no pudo evitar mirar a Albus con una sonrisa juguetona y decirle:

—Albus, mira quién está detrás de ti.

Albus sin ni siquiera pensarlo, se dio la vuelta y miró a su padre caminar hasta él hasta que los dos se abrazaran tan intensamente.

—¡Y yo! ¿Qué hay conmigo? —dijo Lily dando saltitos alrededor de su padre, que la alzó y la mantuvo en sus brazos, detrás de él apareció James que se situó muy extrañamente al lado de Albus.

—¡Nunca me olvidaría de ti, pequeña!—dijo él acomodándole el cabello despeinado que tenía hasta tal hora del día.

Albus miró hacia todos lados, en busca de sus tíos.

—¿Dónde están, mamá? —dijo impacientemente, poniéndose de puntas de pie.

—Los encontraremos—le dijo su madre, aunque ella miraba hacia todos lados también.

—Papi, ¡mamá no quiere comprarme una lechuza! ¡Yo también quiero ir a Hogwarts!

—No pasará mucho tiempo, tú también irás, Lily—le dijo Harry.

—Así que tendremos a Albus en Slytherin…—se burló James fingiendo orgullo.

—¡No, no estaré en Slytherin! —se defendió Albus, que aun miraba alrededor un sin par de personas _muggles_ que miraban a Phoenix y a su equipaje.

—¡James! Dale un respiro, por favor—pidió Ginny.

—Yo solo digo que podría ser—dijo sonriendo—No hay nada malo en ello, podrías ir a Slytherin y…

Pero James captó la mirada furtiva de su madre y se quedó en silencio. Optó por tomar su equipaje, y desaparecer para entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

—¿Me van a escribir, verdad? —dijo asegurándose de que no apareciera James para burlarse.

—Cada día, si quieres que lo hagamos—dijo su madre.

—Cada día no—añadió rápidamente— James dice que las cartas de casa vienen una vez al mes.

—Escribimos a James tres veces a la semana—rio Ginny.

—Y deberías creer todo lo que te cuenta de Hogwarts, solo le gusta gastar bromas—dijo Harry.

Ginny tomó a Lily y juntas corrieron con velocidad, desapareciendo frente a los ojos de Albus.

—¿Vamos? —pidió Harry a Albus. Sus ojos tenían ansiedad con tranquilidad. Y Albus se sintió seguro entre sus palabras.

Ganando velocidad y ferocidad, corrieron con el equipaje de Albus hacia lo que separaba al andén nueve y el andén diez de Kings Cross. Albus no podía evitar cerrar los ojos cuando hacia eso. James decía que eso pasaba las primeras veces que entraban al andén, pero esta era la tercera vez de Albus, contando cuando salían a la estación habitual también.

Por detrás, se acercaban una castaña con el cabello enmarañado y un pelirrojo con dos figuras más, muy pequeñas, dando saltos inquietantes.

—Creo que son ellos, Al—dijo Ginny y aunque el humo del vapor les tapó el rostro a cada uno de ellos, Albus reconoció al resto de su familia.

—Hola, —dijo Albus nuevamente a su prima Rose, que ya se había puesto la túnica de Hogwarts.

Más allá de la plataforma, Lily y Hugo se encontraban conversando sobre que casa de Hogwarts les tocaría a aquellos dos cuando llegara el momento.

—Si no entras a Gryffindor, te desheredamos—dijo Ron—, pero sin presiones.

—¡Ron! —regañó Hermione.

Lily y Hugo rieron, pero Rose y sobre todo Albus, parecían solemnes.

—No lo dice en serio—dijeron Hermione y Ginny casi al mismo tiempo, pero Ron no prestaba mucha atención a ellas. Les habló a todos, pero miraba a Harry cuando dijo;

—Mira quién está aquí.

Draco Malfoy estaba con su esposa e hijo, según había oído Albus, Scorpius, que era tan parecido a él, como Albus a Harry. Albus y Lily miraban a Ginny, pero esta les dio una mirada para que callaran, porque no querían entrar en detalle con Ron allí, hablándole que había visto a los Malfoy en El Emporio de La Lechuzas.

—Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius…—dijo Ron y luego sin quitarle mirada le dijo principalmente a su hija, que miraba con atención a los Malfoy— Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.

—Ron, por amor de Dios—dijo Hermione severamente como también divertida— ¡No intentes volverlos unos contra otros antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!

—Tienes razón, lo siento—dijo, y luego añadió— Pero no seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. EL abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.

—¡Ey!

James había reaparecido, se había librado a sí mismo de su baúl, lechuza y carrito, y evidentemente estaba que explotaba de nuevas noticias.

—Teddy está de vuelta—dijo sin respiración, señalando a las vaporosas nubes— ¡Acabo de verle! Y adivinen que está haciendo ¡Besándose con Victoire! —dijo mientras esperaba alguna reacción de enojo.

—¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Besándose con nuestra Victoire! ¿Nuestra prima? Y le pregunté a Teddy qué era lo que hacía…

—¿Los interrumpiste? —dijo Ginny— Oh, ¡como te pareces tanto a Ron!

—…y dijo que había venido a verla! Y después me dijo que me largara ¡La estaba besando! —añadió en un último intento, por si no era lo bastante claro.

—¡Oh, sería adorable que se casaran!—murmuró Lily soñadoramente— ¡Entonces Teddy sería realmente de nuestra familia!

—Ya viene a cenar a casa casi todos los días—dijo Harry— Ahora se quedaría todo el rato que quisiera—rio él.

—¡Si! —Dijo James entusiasmado— No me importaría compartir el cuarto con Al, ¡Teddy podría quedarse en mi habitación!

—No—dijo Harry firmemente— Al y tú se estarán peleando a cada rato, y no quiero que la casa acabe demolida— Son casi las once, será mejor que suban ya.

—¡No olvides darle recuerdos a Neville! —dijo Ginny a James y lo abrazó dándole un empalagoso beso.

—¡Mamá! No puedo hacer eso con un profesor.

—Pero conoces a Neville—dijo mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Fuera, sí, pero en la escuela es el Profesor Longbottom ¿verdad? No puedo entrar a Botánica y darle recuerdos…—sacudió la cabeza ante las tonterías que decía su madre y se apresuró a adelantarse para darle una patada a Albus. Después su madre lo abrazó y besó nuevamente, y su padre le dio un abrazo, y saltó rápidamente al tren, en busca de un compartimiento vacío con sus amigos.

Ginny tomó a Albus y le dio una tonelada de besos, mientras le decía algo ansiosa.

—Te veremos en navidad.

—Adiós Al, —dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba— No olvides que Harry te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes, y no te metas en líos con Peeves. ¡Ah! Y nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo. Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.

—¿y si acabo en Slytherin?

El susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podía haber obligado a que Albus hubiera dicho su verdadero temor. Harry se puso en cuclillas, para que su rostro estuviera por encima de la de Al. Harry miró los ojos de su madre en los de Albus.

—Albus Severus—dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más que Ginny pudiera oírle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que oía a Rose, que ya estaba en el tren—te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin, y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.

—Pero y si…

—Entonces la casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El sombrero seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.

—¡De veras!

—Lo hizo en mi caso—dijo Harry.

Albus no parecía cambiar su rostro en maravillado cuando su padre dijo aquello. Pero ya las puertas se estaban cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los que faltaban. Albus saltó al vagón y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca.

El Expreso a Hogwarts comenzó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, sonrojada por la emoción. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él…

El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. Albus se adentró al pasillo para buscar junto a Rose un compartimiento vacío.

—¡Rápido, Al! ¡Aquí hay uno! —dijo Rose mientras corría al compartimiento deseando que nadie se los quitara.

Albus corrió con Phoenix en su jaula y entró al compartimiento que estaba contiguo al compartimiento de James. Él les hizo una seña sincera, de cariño, que Albus nunca se esperó.

Rose y él se sentaron frente a frente y ambos rieron por las caras de nerviosismo y algo de tensión que no pudieron evitar tener.

—Estaremos bien, Al—dijo Rose aun creyendo reconocer a su familia cuando se encontraban muy alejados de la estación.

Albus la miró con bienestar, y luego el tren dobló a una esquina, así teniendo que separarse de la melena pelirroja de su madre, y la mano en el aire de su padre.

Albus miró a su alrededor; lleno de rostros contentos y anhelantes, muchos riendo y la mayoría intercambiándose figuritas de Dumbledore repetidas. Albus reconoció que estaba dirigiéndose a su nuevo hogar, a Hogwarts, donde empezaría y terminaría una etapa de su vida.

Albus no evitó sentirse feliz una vez más. Había esperado aquel momento hace años. Todo iba bien.


	3. La entrada al colegio Hogwarts

**»Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JKR me pertencen. Solo es de mi propiedad la historia y los nuevos personajes.**

**Saludos, Priscila.**

* * *

Rose estuvo la mitad del viaje contándole a Albus sobre los hechizos que le tomarían aquel año, sobre porqué Historia de La Magia era una de las asignaturas más importantes del aprendizaje y muchas cosas más que Albus no escuchó (algo sobre los derechos de los elfos, o algo así)

—…supongo que es muy interesante ¿sabes? No le dije a mamá, pero la insignia decía así: «P.E.D.D.O» Me llamó mucho la atención y no tenía idea de que se trataba entonces, pero rebusqué en sus cosas de Hogwarts y encontré un pergamino lleno de notas sobre eso ¿quieres saber que significa? —dijo Rose tan rápidamente que Albus solo asintió para que no la regañara— Significa…

—Oigan—dijo una voz que abría la puerta del compartimiento— ¿Hay alguien sentado allí? Todos los demás vagones están llenos. Soy de primer año, y… bueno no conozco a muchos…

Un chico castaño, de ojos pardos miraba a Rose y Albus, y cuando miró a Albus su mirada se quedó en él completo. Albus apostó que el chico le diría que era igual a su padre, pero no lo hizo.

—No—contestó Rose, porque Albus solo había negado con la cabeza— ¿Cómo es tu nombre? Él es mi primo—dijo Rose extendiendo su mano, y el chico sudó mientras se la estrechaba— Yo soy Rose Weasley. Bueno, un gusto conocerte. ¿Te conozco de algún lado? Oh, bueno dime ¿Quién eres?

Rose hablaba tan rápido que el chico atinó a sentarse mientras Rose seguía hablando.

—Soy Nick Wood—dijo más animado. Luego desvió la mirada a Albus— ¿Tú eres?

—Soy Albus Potter.

—Oh… así que tú… oh—dijo Nick tratando ser lo más cordial posible—Tu padre es Harry Potter ¿verdad?

—Eh… sí.

—Y mi tío—dijo Rose para crear conversación.

—Y… ¿de qué equipo de Quidditch son?

—Chudley Cannons. A mi padre le gustaban mucho, así que ahora también me gustan. Además, los Cannons han ganado la Liga unas veintiún veces, la última fue hace bastante… sí, pero me gustan mucho sus túnicas de color naranja…

—Bueno—dijo Nick interrumpiéndola— a mí me gustan los Magpies. Pero también me gustaban mucho las Arpías de Holyhead.

—¡A mi también! —le comentó Albus, y Rose los miró un poco ofendida— ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Sí, soy el mayor—sonrío con algo de satisfacción—Mis otros dos hermanos comienzan el año entrante…aunque mi hermano está tratando de hacer varios hechizos para cambiarse la edad en este momento (quiere empezar ya) pero mi madre dice que no les servirá de nada…

—Sería muy estúpido hacer eso. En tiempos pasados, Dumbledore…—comenzó Rose.

—Yo tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana menor—le contó Albus, tal vez a propósito porque hacer enojar a Rose era muy divertido. Además, Rose en todo el verano lo había usado para practicar hechizos. Albus aun no se recuperaba de los dolores de cabeza que les dejaba algunos.

—Ustedes deben de saber mucho sobre la magia ¿no? —Preguntó Nick— Mis padres solo me enseñaron Quidditch, y no quieren que aprenda ningún hechizo hasta que esté en Hogwarts.

—Sí, se mucho en realidad—contestó Rose— Pero aun no me he terminado de leer los libros de Botánica del profesor Longbottom. Los libros están mal impresos en algunas partes y se han confundido la contratapa del libro. Le han puesto la imagen de una escoba de Quidditch que no tiene nada que ver.

—Hablando de escobas... ¿no les parece injusto que no se pueda tener escobas en el primer año? —dijo Nick.

—Sí, totalmente—dijo Albus, y se imaginaba a James, ahora en segundo año con un escoba que el aun no tenía.

De repente, se oyó un golpe en la puerta del vagón.

—¡Ay! —susurró una niña desde afuera, abrió la puerta y miró a los tres niños, hablando con una voz un tanto mandona, un tanto chillona—Hola, ¿Qué tal? Quería preguntarles si ese lugar que les queda está ocupado, porque mi hermana me ha echado de su compartimiento…

—Claro—dijo Nick, pero después miró aterrado a Rose y Albus, por no haberles preguntado.

—No te preocupes, Nicholas—le atajó Rose—Hay lugar para todos.

—¿Nicholas? ¿Por qué me llamas así? Soy Nick—dijo sonrojándose un poco.

—Bueno, tu verdadero nombre tiene que ser Nicholas, Nick es muy vulgar para un nombre común…—luego miró a la niña que acababa de entrar— Hola ¿Cómo es tu nombre? Yo soy…

—¡Rose! —dijo Albus, evitando que la niña que tenía una mirada un tanto tímida escuchara todo lo que Rose tenía que decir.

—Soy Tawana Creevey—dijo la niña sin interés tomando de un batido. —Vaya tienes muchas pecas— agregó y volvió a su batido.

Tawana tenía todo el pelo enmarañado como tía Hermione, pero de un color tan rubio como la amiga de sus padres, Luna Lovegood. Tenía ojos marrones y Albus notó también que una parte de su ceja estaba quemada. Después de saber los nombres de sus compañeros, concluyó:

—Sí, me he quemado ¿Y qué?—dijo ella como leyéndole el pensamiento a Albus— Intentaba hacer una poción que había leído y… bueno me ha saltado a la cara. Por suerte solo perdí la mitad de la ceja.

—¿Qué poción era? —dijo Rose amigablemente— Yo no sé hacer muy bien las pociones, pero sé lo que lleva cada una teóricamente. Quiero decir, sé lo que llevaba pero me sale un poco mal prepararlas…

Justo cuando Tawana iba a contestarle, el carrito de la comida se hizo presente en el vagón.

—¡Comida!—saltó Nick, que tomó un poco del dinero de su bolsillo (casi golpea a Tawana con su mano) Y compró dos ranas de chocolate.

Rose y Albus no quisieron comprarse nada, y Tawana compró solo una rana de chocolate.

—¿Por qué tu hermana te echó del compartimiento? —preguntó Albus.

—Porque está con su novio… y se iban a besar. Y como dijo que yo los iba a molestar, me echó.

Las conversaciones tornaron en el Quidditch, en los profesores de aquel año y además se mostraron las figuritas de las ranas de chocolate. Pero entonces Nick pregunto algo que hizo que Albus recordara lo que hace un momento…

—¿En qué casa quieren estar? A mí me dijeron que una de las mejores es Gryffindor ¿Qué piensan? —dijo con la boca llena de chocolate.

—A mí siempre me ha gustado Ravenclaw, mi hermana va allí—dijo Tawana— pero… no soy inteligente para ir allí. Soy un fracaso—dijo agudizando la voz para parecer que lo decía con gracia, pero su rostro no decía lo mismo.

—No digas eso—comentó Rose—sin ofender a tu hermana, los Ravenclaw son algo engreídos.

Nick se rio entre dientes, y por suerte Rose no alcanzó a oírlo.

—En parte, a mí me gustaría ir a cualquier casa—dijo Rose, haciéndose a un lado para solo hablar con Tawana.

—Oye, ¿y a ti? —dijo Nick hablando con Albus.

—Mis padres dice que está bien si voy a cualquier casa. Pero yo quiero estar en Gryffindor—dijo Albus— además, mi hermano James está ahí, y de enserio me fastidiaría si él estuviera en Gryffindor y yo no.

—Mi papá iba a Gryffindor—le contó Nick—Mi mamá es una _muggle_, así que no fue a ninguna ni tiene idea. Pero sin duda, no quiero ir a Slytherin. Dicen que ya no es como era antes, pero me sigue dando algo de escalofrío pensar en ir a esa casa.

—¿Escucharon los rumores, verdad? —preguntó Tawana.

—¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores? —le cuestionó Nick, que comía la segunda rana de chocolate.

—Mi abuela trabaja en el Ministerio, y le han contado que unas criaturas mágicas se han escapado de sus cautiverios. Son de enserio peligrosas.

—Eso—dijo Rose boquiabierta, mitad sonriendo, mitad preocupada— No, no eso…. No puede ser cierto. El ministerio tiene cierto control, no serían tan estúpidos…

—¿Y si fueron mortífagos? —soltó Albus.

Rose lo miraba incrédula, Tawana se había mordido la lengua del susto, y Nick miraba algo impresionado.

—No creo que sea verdad—dijo Tawana mientras se tocaba la lengua, que bien pudo sangrarle—Esos tiempos ya pasaron. Pero es un gran peligro eso de las criaturas mágicas. Da un poco de que pensar... pero no hay nada que un buen hechizo no arregle ¿no? Quiero decir, lo solucionarán ¿verdad? Siento haberlos preocupado, soy muy torpe, no tengo idea porqué les cuento esto, mi abuela me lo advirtió…

—Bueno ya—le dijo Nick y por fin tragó la segunda rana de chocolate.

—Mi túnica—dijo Tawana muy tranquila, algunos minutos después— No me la he puesto… eh… ¿dónde la he dejado? —se dijo a sí misma revolviendo su pequeño bolso.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquila? ¡Si no te la pones pueden llegar a quitarle puntos a tu casa! Espero que no estés en la mía entonces—dijo Nick mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¡EY! —dijo Rose mientras lo miraba furiosa— Tawana, no te lo tomes a mal, no me bastó conocerlo a fondo para saber que es un tonto.

—¡No soy un tonto! —dijo él defendiéndose.

—¡Cállense! —concluyó Albus fastidiado y ayudó a Tawana a buscar su túnica.

—No importa, Nicholas—le replicó Tawana sin mirarlo— La verdad, no suelo enojarme con nadie que no sea yo misma. Tolero mucho a las personas inútiles como tú—dijo con tanta sinceridad que parecía algo chiflada. Nick se rio.

—¡En cinco minutos llegaremos a Hogwarts. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio—dijo una voz que retumbó por todo el pasillo.

—¡Tawana, tu túnica! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? —le pidió Rose.

Detrás de sus voces, se oía el repiqueteo de puertas corredizas y gente concentrándose en los pasillos para aterrizar en Hogwarts. Albus sintió que las piernas le temblaban, y a su vez moría de nervios y respiraba irregularmente cuando el tren descendía la velocidad.

En un momento, Nick miró hacia arriba involuntariamente y se quedó constantemente mirando algo. Albus se preocupó y lo miró concentrado.

—¿Es… esa tú túnica? —preguntó Nick a Tawana incrédulo, con un rostro de no entender nada de nada.

Tawana se dio la vuelta la miró y sonrío.

—¡Es esa! —dijo mirándola sonriente y tomando su varita— Bueno, gracias Nicholas, me has ahorrado un problema.

Y acto seguido, alzó su varita e hizo que la túnica de Hogwarts descendiera.

—¡Tawana, no! ¡Los prefectos deben de estar mirándonos! ¡Tawana! —dijo Rose desesperada mirando el pasillo por si se acercaba un prefecto.

—¿Qué son los prefectos? —dijo Tawana plácidamente mientras se vestía la túnica. Rose la miró y reboleó los ojos mirando a Albus.

—Los prefectos—dijo impacientemente—Son de años mayores, los que vigilan y controlan las medidas de seguridad de los alumnos, Tawana.

El tren frenó violentamente, provocando que los cuatro se tambalearan.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Vamos a Hogwarts! —dijo Nick.

Albus hubiera querido decir las mismas palabras, con la misma emoción, pero la voz se le había esfumado de los nervios. Ni siquiera pudo asentir conscientemente cuando Rose propuso salir del compartimiento. Todos se movían en una marcha desesperada para bajar del andén que los había traído hasta allí. Cuando Albus dio un salto para bajar de él, después ayudando a Rose, que no era tan ágil para aquello, se estremeció cuando sintió el sombrío frío de la noche apoderarse de sus manos tembleques, hasta hacer que titiritara de frío. A lo lejos, se vio un farol de una tenue luz amarilla iluminar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

—¡Los de primero año! ¡Por aquí, síganme! —Dijo y cuando la gran figura que acababa de decir esto vio a Albus, este le sonrío— ¡Hola Al! Bueno, bueno ¡Los de primer año, síganme!

Hagrid tenía el pelo algo canoso, pero aun así se veía tan similar a como lo habían visto mucho antes. Tenía el rostro radiante y lleno de felicidad cuando Rose y Albus se acercaron a su lado, siguiendo el estrecho sendero que debían caminar. En otra curva, los de segundo en adelante caminaban hacia unos carruajes muy elegantes.

—Hola, Hagrid—le sonrío Rose— Recuerda que este viernes iremos a tomar el té. Supongo que esta primera semana será muy emocionante—dijo dando miradas nerviosas. Hagrid rio por lo bajo, diciendo algo como «Te pareces mucho a tu madre» pero Rose no lo escuchó. Albus aún no podía emitir palabra alguna, y le pareció muy grosero no saludar a Hagrid.

—Hola…Hag-grid—dijo con voz temblorosa. Hagrid le tomó el hombro mientras caminaban.

—Al, no estés nervioso—le tranquilizó, aunque no fue suficiente de todas formas— Sé que es lo que temes, ¿tu casa, verdad? Mira, no te pasará nada. Tu padre tenía la misma reacción al entrar aquí. Tienes que ser valiente, así serás muy digno de estar en Gryffindor.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Albus se irguió e intentó enderezarse lo más posible, como sí de esa manera fuera más valiente. Pensó no estar temeroso, y de esa manera carraspeó la garganta y se dispuso a hablar todo lo que tenía dentro.

—Estoy muy nervioso Hagrid, quiero ir a Gryffindor, mi hermano me molestará si no voy, pero no es tanto por eso, papá dice que no importa pero la verdad es que quiero seguir donde fue casi toda mi familia. Sé que Severus Snape iba a Slytherin, y era muy valiente y arriesgó todo por los que amaba, pero de todas formas…

—Ya, no te preocupes, Albus—dijo Nick por detrás. Iba junto a Tawana y Rose—Estoy seguro que irás a la casa que perteneces.

—Y si quieres tanto a Gryffindor, es porque te lo mereces—dijo Tawana dejando de lado su tono mandón, reemplazándolo por un cumplido dulce. Mientras miraba lo alto que era Hagrid, tropezó con una raíz y se cayó al suelo.

La frase tan simple y con escasas palabras de Tawana, había logrado subirle el ánimo tan repentinamente, que comenzó a caminar más animado. El sendero se abrió a un extenso y frío lago negro, en el que Hagrid indicó sentarse no más de cuatro personas.


	4. El sombrero seleccionador

**»Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JKR me pertencen. Solo es de mi propiedad la historia y los nuevos personajes.**

**Así que decidí enviar a todos a Gryffindor. No sé porqué realidad (supongo que fue porque ya habia demasiadas novelas de la tercera generación donde Albus va a Slytherin y Rose a Ravenclaw) Creo que quiero cambiar las cosas un poco y enviar esta vez a Lily y a Hugo a lugares diferentes (Si es que, bueno, sigo esta historia :P) Bueno, espero que disfruten la historia tanto como disfruté escribirla.**

**Saludos, Priscila.**

* * *

Albus y Nick se subieron a un bote en el que estaba ocupado por el niño rubio y pálido que vio en el Emporio de Las Lechuzas, junto con un niño tan pálido como él, que tenía algunos kilos de más y pareció estar discutiendo con este.

—Eh… ¿podemos subir aquí? —preguntó Albus.

—Claro, Potter—dijo irónicamente. Nick y Albus lo ignoraron y se sentaron lo más alejados de ellos que pudieron.

—¿Todos están dentro? —preguntó Hagrid con una voz potente.

Albus divisó a Rose y Tawana en otro bote con dos niñas morochas con extensas trenzas que parecían casi gemelas.

—¡ADELANTE! —gritó Hagrid dándole un breve saludo a Rose y después a Albus desde su bote.

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió inmediatamente, a un paso acelerado sobre el calmado y casi liso lago, que ondeaba pequeñas cantidades de agua. El compañero de Scorpius tomaba agua del lago y salpicaba a su pálido y rubio amigo.

—¡No querrás obtener la revancha, Greg! —bromeó él secándose el rostro, mientras su amigo se reía con sonsas carcajadas.

Mientras todos miraban y cuchicheaban sobre cosas que no era tan importantes, Albus se preguntó por qué ninguno de ellos señalaba la colosal y conservadora estructura de Hogwarts que se alzaba ante ellos: Albus quedó boquiabierto y tan impresionado que entendía por qué James contaba tanto sobre ella. Parecía el castillo más grande que había visto (aunque no había visto ninguno aun) y señaló cada detalle a Nick que por su parte estaba mirando como Scorpius y Greg continuaban haciendo tonterías. Al descender, Tawana se golpeó la pierna con una roca y un guijarro, mientras trataba de sostenerse con la túnica de Rose.

Rápidamente, como un instinto propio, los cuatro caminaron juntos, adentrándose al gran portón de Hogwarts.

—Los de primer año, Profesora Shifflew.

Una bruja bajita y gordinflona, rubia y con un sombrero que alcanzaba la estatura normal de un adulto, les abrió la puerta y con una mirada un tanto tranquilizadora, y de ternura al ver a los pequeños bajitos de primer año, dejó que se adentraran dentro del castillo. El vestíbulo de entrada era espacioso y tan grande que Albus pensó que toda su familia podría vivir allí. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Siguieron a la profesora Shifflew a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Albus podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha pero la profesora Shifflew llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora Shifflew—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor tienen ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts y dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio—la profesora resopló y subió la voz de repente—Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación. Albus tragó con dificultad.

—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —Preguntó Tawana pacíficamente— Mí hermana me ha dicho que es muy difícil y que estuvo a punto de morir para poder entrar a Ravenclaw—luego de un momento agregó: —¿Será cierto?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rose— No, no Tawana, es muy simple. Tienes que sentarte en un taburete frente a todos, te pondrán un sombrero (que por cierto es viejo y está muy percudido) y el gritará de que casa serás. He insistido a mi mamá para que me lo diga hace bastante tiempo,

—¿Ah sí? —Preguntó Nick, que no tenía mucho conocimiento tampoco—Pensé que habría que hacer algún hechizo o algo así. ¿Solo tengo que sentarme? ¡Que simple!

A Albus le parecería simple si no tuviera que hacer eso delante de todo el colegio. ¿Y si iba a Slytherin? ¿Y si los demás lo miraban raramente, por un ser Potter? ¿Y si su hermano se decepcionaba de él?

—Hagan una fila, pequeñuelos—dijo cuando volvió la profesora Shifflew— ¡Rápido, rápido!

Todos se dirigían la final para forman la extensa hilera que se desataba en la entrada. La profesora Shifflew hizo una mueca, y pidió entrar al Gran Salón. Pasaron desapercibidos, a pocos les importaba mucho los de primer año. Al subir la vista, Albus divisó simplemente el cielo, aunque no hacía demasiado frío allí.

—¿Ves, Albus? Tú y Hugo me decían que era mentira, pero te lo he dicho—susurró Rose, que estaba delante de él—Es un hechizo para que parezca el cielo de afuera.

Albus se puso en puntas de pie para ver que sucedía delante de él y notó que la profesora Shifflew acomodaba un taburete y un sombrero de mago, que según lo que contaban todos no parecía tan viejo y percudido. Tenía algunas rajaduras, pero en realidad parecía bastante aseado y no se podía dudar que era negro como la noche. Se preguntó si le habían dado un buen baño con jabón.

Todo el Gran Salón emitió un silencio tan potente, que parecía que repentinamente se hubiera quedado sordo. Pero con algunas exclamaciones, el Sombrero se abrió en una rajadura y comenzó a cantar una melodiosa canción. A Albus le habían contado que el Sombrero Seleccionador cantaba una canción diferente cada año en Hogwarts. Contaba sobre las cualidades y características de cada casa del colegio. Le tranquilizó que nombraran a los de Slytherin como« astutos que solo busca cumplir sus fines» Porque él mismo no se consideraba astuto.

Entonces, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta…

—¡Ablem, Jenna! —gritó potentemente la profesora Shifflew.

Una niña con el pelo muy corto y un rostro muy decidido, caminó hacia el taburete, se sentó y se colocó el Sombrero. Entonces inmediatamente él grito:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Los integrantes de la mesa de Hufflepuff se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron a la primera seleccionada de la Ceremonia.

—¡Ansy, Tara!

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Fue entonces que mientras los de Slytherin festejaban, el estómago de Albus se encogió y retorció.

—¡Creevey, Tawana!

Tawana fue serenamente, sin hacer mueca alguna más que sonreír y se sentó en el taburete, colocándose el Sombrero.

—Mmm…—oyó Tawana dentro del Sombrero— Interesante ¿Quieres ser Ravenclaw? No tendrás mucha suerte… pareces una Hufflepuff auténtica y decidida, pero sin embargo tendré confianza en ti…

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Inmediatamente Tawana descendió corriendo del taburete, dándole el Sombrero a la profesora Shifflew. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo colocó de vuelta en el taburete.

Y continuaron, y parecía que la profesora estaba estancada en los apellidos que comenzaban con la letra «C» y «F» y cuando llegó la letra M, Albus sintió una enorme adrenalina.

—¡Manfrey, Ashley!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

—¡Mabrick , Arnold!

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Es entonces cuando un nombre le recorrió todas las piernas para hacerlas temblar.

—¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

Y casi inmediatamente que Scorpius sonrió sobre el taburete, se escuchó:

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Los de Slytherin lanzaron gritos vítores y feroces cuando el pequeño y rubio Malfoy fue y se sentó con ellos. Albus sintió que le calvó la mirada.

—¡Potter, Albus!

La multitud empezó a cuchichear sobre Albus, y pudo oír la animada voz de su hermano gritando «Ya, cállense» porque todo lo que decían era «¿Otro Potter?» «¿Ese es el hijo de Harry Potter?» Y no cesaron hasta que Albus se sentó en el taburete y este comenzó a susurrarle.

—Curioso, curioso. ¿Quieres estar en Gryffindor, verdad? Pero Slytherin se enorgullecerá en tenerte, pequeño Potter. Sin embargo llevas el honor de toda tu familia y el de Albus Dumbledore consigo, sé que te mereces a…

Albus no respiró.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

A diferencia de los anteriores seleccionados (exceptuando a Malfoy) la mesa de Gryffindor hizo tal escándalo y tan fuerte aplausos que la profesora Shifflew no pudo evitar pedir silencio momentos después. Albus se sentó al lado de su hermano que le ofreció su mano para chocar puños. Y los demás lo felicitaban, pero cuando Albus siquiera se recuperó aliviado, oyó:

—¡Weasley, Rose!

Rose corrió tan rápidamente que todo sucedió muy rápido.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

El cabello pelirrojo de Rose rebotó cuando ella soltó el sombrero y consigo el taburete, y se alejó corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor, que vitoreaba alegremente, junto a James y Albus.

—¡Welby, Brend!

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡Welby, Kurt!

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Albus ni siquiera se dio cuenta que los dos últimos alumnos eran hermanos. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Fue entonces cuando quedaban solo unas pocas personas, que se dirigieron a Ravenclaw y Hupuff. Y solo un alumno esperaba nervioso.

—¡Wood, Nicholas!

Nick se acercó furtivamente al taburete, sonrojado y temblando. Ese día, la última victoria se la llevó:

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Gryffindor dio gritos vítores y alegres aplausos al tener al último seleccionado de la ceremonia. Inmediatamente, Nicholas corrió donde estaban entonces sus nuevos compañeros. La profesora Shifflew dio un nuevo resoplido, tomó el taburete y el Sombrero, enrolló el pergamino y salió pitando a guardarlos.

Interrumpiendo las alegrías, la finalización de la Selección y la cena que apareció de repente (Tawana se puso a gritar de la emoción), habló la directora de Hogwarts, despertando la atención de todos.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Dijo con compasión hacia todos—¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año de Hogwarts! Solo quiero decirles que disfruten del banquete. Para los pequeños de primero año—dijo mirando alternadamente a los que eran muy bajitos— Quiero presentarme como la profesora McGonagall, e invitarlos a un nuevo año lleno de aprendizajes, celebrando los nuevos tiempos de Paz. ¡Muchas gracias! —Sentenció y con una sonrisa acompañada de un cabello casi plateado recogido en un rodete muy estructurado, se bajó del banquillo, y les dio permiso a todos de poder disfrutar del banquete.

James hablaba con sus amigos, mientras que Albus al fin se recuperaba.

—El prefecto de Gryffindor me dijo que los dormitorios se dividen hasta no más de seis o cinco integrantes, y hay dormitorios para mujeres y para varones. Tawana y yo estaremos juntas, porque nuestro equipaje estaba contiguo al del otro. Si es así, hay unas gemelas que conocimos, y una chica llamada Holly que es muy amigable (y dice que le gusta mi cabello), que estaban en el compartimiento contiguo, estarán con nosotras—dijo Rose tan rápidamente como de costumbre.

—Alumnos—dijo la directora McGonagall—Ahora que todos estamos con los estómagos llenos y más tranquilos, haré unos cuantos anuncios.

»Los de primer año tienen que saber que está predominantemente prohibido entrar al bosque prohibido. Y nuestros alumnos más antiguos, deberían de tenerlo en cuenta también. La próxima semana comenzaran las pruebas para Quidditch. ¡Buenas noches!

El prefecto de Gryffindor gritó a los de primer año, que salieron emocionados detrás de él. Los condujo hacia la torre, donde un retrato de una mujer muy gorda estaba en la puerta.

—¿Quién es ella? —Murmuraban todos. De repente, la mujer del retrato se movió.

—¡Ay! —se asustó Nick.

—Ella es la Damisela Gorda—informó la prefecta— Es la hija de la Dama Gorda, que fue atacada en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Nos acompaña hace unos diecinueve años, y debo advertirles que es muy histérica y suele entrometerse en conversaciones ajenas. La contraseña será «árbol congelado» y puede ser modificada por los prefectos periódicamente—El retrato no se abría— ¡Damisela «árbol congelado»!

—¡Oh, sí! —espetó y el cuadro se balanceó hacia arriba dejando un oscuro hoyo para dejar pasar a los prefectos, y después dejar entrar inquietados a los demás Gryffindor.

La sala común era tan acogedora, que Albus no evitó sentirse como en casa. Hasta sintió que su madre estaba cocinando una rica cena en la cocina, mientras él permanecía frente a una acalorada fogata. Los sillones eran muy cómodos, el color bermellón y un amarillo no tan resaltante reinaban la sala común.

—Hola, Al—apareció James por detrás, asustándolo un poco—Oye, felicitaciones por venir a Gryffindor, ¿sobornaste al Sombrero, verdad?

—Cállate, James—dijo Albus pacientemente mientras su hermano le revolvía el cabello.

—Tienes que peinarte, hermanito—balbuceó mientras se alejaba a saludar a Rose.

—¿Él es tu hermano, verdad? —Preguntó Nick—me han dicho que suele hacer muchas travesuras aquí. ¿Vamos a los dormitorios? ¡Estamos en el mismo! Vi mi baúl color rojo allí y el tuyo, que era un marrón claro que tenía dibujos de…

—Está bien—le contestó Albus.

Subieron por una escalera caracol que hizo que Nick se mareara un poco. Consiguieron arribar al dormitorio, con las camas perfectamente hechas, con cuatro postes cada uno. Albus de inmediato se quitó la túnica y se puso su pijama.

—¿Quién más dormirá aquí? —preguntó Albus. Nick se acercó a los baúles de los demás chicos y leyó:

—Brend Welby, Arnold Mabrick y Michael Lumbstone—Nick fue a su cama y se tiró sin ponerse la pijama—Ah… Gryffindor. ¡Qué alivio!

—Es de enserio un alivio—le contó Albus, después de que vinieran sus demás compañeros y compartieran saludos y conversaciones.

—¿Por qué estás descalzo? —preguntó por fin Nick a Michael, que se había estado aguantado la pregunta toda la noche.

—Peeves me tiró un balde de agua y luego se alejó—dijo él con aire divertido.

Aquella noche, no pudieron evitar reírse, y al irse a dormir, Albus no tuvo ningún sueño. Y durmió muy bien.


	5. La Clase de Botánica

**»Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JKR me pertencen. Solo es de mi propiedad la historia y los nuevos personajes.**

**Saludos, Priscila.**

* * *

Albus hubiera creído que no había pasado un día en Hogwarts, pero si lo había pasado: era otro día y Rose lo obligaba a levantarse para ir a desayunar.

—¡Vamos, Albus! ¡Nos darán nuestros horarios! ¡Además debemos desayunar! ¡Tal vez nuestros padres nos den alguna carta o algo así!, así que vamos, ¡vamos!

Cuando bajaron ellos dos, Nick y Tawana, el desayuno fue algo memorable, ya que James les dio a los de primero indicaciones sobre las primeras asignaturas.

—Mmm…—dijo James mirando la tarjeta de horarios de Gryffindor de primer año— Ahora tienen botánica con Ravenclaw. El profesor Neville es uno de los más motivadoras de todo el colegio ¡no le importa si eres un burro, solo le importa que disimules en esforzarte!

—Así que si vas y le dices «Es la mejor clase de Botánica que he tenido, he aprendido bastantes nuevos conocimientos», él quedará encantado contigo—continuó Anders, el amigo de James.

—Pero nunca antes tuvimos una clase de Botánica—repuntó Albus.

—Qué más da, dile eso y ya. Después—continuó James—Pociones con los de Slytherin. ¡Uy! El profesor Cyril Vasker es demasiado estricto.

—Además, es el encargado de la casa Slytherin—sentenció Anders para desgracia de todos—Solo bastará no llamar la atención, por que como James era Potter lo odiaba, porque según él era una celebridad.

—Y para colmo su hijo está en Slytherin. Pero va a cuarto año, así que no se estremezcan—rio James. Luego siguió leyendo— Después tienen Transformaciones con Deloy Mcgonagall y los de Hufflepuff.

—¿McGonagall? ¿No era ella la directora? —preguntó Brend Welby.

—Es el hermano más joven de ella. Antiguamente, ella también enseñaba Transformaciones. Él es algo raro, y muy estricto pero casi nunca da tarea—dijo James —Les faltaba tener Historia de la magia con Noland Berk y juraría que es uno de sus peores días.

—¿Por qué rayos nos amargas el día?—dijo Tawana con su típico aire rebelde y a la vez simpático mirando el cielo, que estaba de un color muy radiante—¡Está tan bello hoy…!

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Anders algo extrañado a Rose.

—Es Tawana Creevey. Su hermana va a Ravenclaw—dijo Rose sin levantar la voz.

De pronto, cientos de lechuzas se acercaban al gran comedor, y una de ellas, que Albus reconoció que era de su familia, tiró una carta sobre su plato vacío.

—Para James y Albus—dijo Rose dándosela. De pronto hacia ella se deslizó otra carta que casi llega a la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando corrió a buscarla se puso a leerla junto a Tawana.

—James—llamó Albus a su hermano, mostrándole la carta.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ábrela!

_Queridos James y Albus:_

_Me hubiera encantado escribirles cartas por separado, pero en casa se han perdido los pergaminos que teníamos (sospecho que es Kreacher, muchas veces se lo roba) En fin, su padre casi se ha puesto a llorar después de que el expreso daba vuelta la esquina. Pero dijo que para nada quería llorar, que solo estaba orgulloso. Yo si lloré y puedo admitirlo, no como otros… ejem. Bueno espero que estén bien. Por favor James, no te metas en líos, y si te metes en líos que no te descubran. Albus, no sé cómo te portarás, porque ya ves te puedes portar perfectamente bien o perfectamente meterte en líos. Eso me recuerda tanto a tu padre, no tenía la intención pero siempre acababa metido en uno. ¡Lo siento! He escrito mucho porque esta pluma es nueva. Bien, escuchen mucha suerte, estudien mucho, y deséenle a Rose la mejor de la suerte._

_Los quiere mucho, Mamá y Papá._

Albus se sintió tan a gusto leyendo la carta que no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco.

—Mamá y sus plumas nuevas…—dijo James mientras comía una tostada—Albus, es tu segundo día, escríbele tu esta vez. Dile que estoy bien y que no me han descubierto en ningún problema.

Después de que James se había ido, Albus notó que Nick tenía encima de él una carta vociferadora a punto de estallar.

—Oh, genial—dijo riéndose Tawana mientras se tapaba los oídos.

—NICHOLAS OLIVER WOOD ¡ROBASTE LA ESCOBA PARA EL AÑO ENTRANTE! ¡PORQUE RAYOS HICISTE ESO! ¡CUANDO VENGAS DE HOGWARTS TENDRÁS UNAS HORRIBLES VACACIONES! ¿QUÉ PENSARÁ LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL SI LLEGA A VER TU ESCOBA! ¡DIRÁ QUE SOY UNA IRRESPONSABLE MUGGLE! ¡MENOS MAL QUE TU PADRE NO ESTÁ AQUÍ, PORQUE SÍ NO… JAJA! ¡YA VERÁS, NICHOLAS, YA VERÁS! —La mujer bajó la voz y de repente todos comenzaron a partirse de risa— Oh, y cariño, espero que estés bien ¿En qué casa te quedaste? Con mucho amor, mamá.

Nick parecía haber estado bajo el sol mucho tiempo y que este le hubiera quemado, porque la cara sonrojada le pegó de golpe y muy rápido. De repente, Scorpius Malfoy estaba riéndose también, a la salida del comedor.

—¿Qué pasa, Wood? ¿Es lo único en lo que eres bueno, verdad? Quidditch, Quidditch y Quidditch. Supongo que para lo demás eres solamente un necio. —declaró entonces en una voz algo quebradiza y una sonrisa algo socarrona.

—¡Cállate, Malfoy! —exclamó Albus acercándose a él.

—¿Callarme? ¿Tú y quien más? ¿Toda esta banda de raros? ¿Esa chiflada de Creevey? —Scorpius alzó las cejas y dedicó una carcajada a su chiste.

Súbitamente, y sin esperarlo un rayo color blanco paso por al lado de Scorpius. Este dejó de reírse y miró aturdido hacia atrás, encontrándose con un azulejo del suelo, completamente destrozado. Scorpius se dio la vuelta, fastidiado y asustado, buscando al culpable. Albus y Nick se echaron hacia un costado y vieron a Tawana con la varita alzada.

—¿Tú quisiste tirarme un hechizo? —gritó Malfoy con un rostro tan asustado que Albus deseo tener la tranquilidad de haberse reído.

—Sí—concluyó ella bajando la varita y hablando pacíficamente— Pero no estoy muy segura. Me encanta tu cabello. Supongo que los productos mágicos que usas en él son muy caros, así que quizá no quise arruinarlo. De otro modo, Scor, lo hubieras recibido.

—¿Scor? ¡No me llames así!

—Scor—soltó en una mueca burlona— Bueno, adiós. Tengo que irme al sanitario.

Tawana saludó con la mano muy irónicamente y se retiró casi echando humos. Albus se contenía la risa de ver la cara de Scorpius tan asustado, que parecía que tenía ganas de llorar.

—¡Ríete! ¡Ya verás cuando le diga a McGonagall!

—Díselo—replicó Albus retirándose junto con Rose y Nick, por precaución e su padre. Para no meterse en más problemas. Aunque ya estaba en medio de uno.

Se dirigieron al invernadero número uno, acompañados por un prefecto que les indicaba como llegar. Cuando llegaron allí, el prefecto se marchó y no quedó más que mirar la transpirada puerta del invernadero.

—¡Hola! —gritó una mujer saliendo del invernadero muy velozmente y dejando expectantes a todos— ¡Entren, entren! Vamos, apúrense, apúrense.

Albus soltó un alarido. Inmediatamente después, cruzó miradas con Rose. Era una profesora distinta. Neville no se encontraba allí.

La profesora tenía el pelo despeinado y con un negro muy atrayente, que le caía sobre los hombros. Tenía un listón azul y plateado, muy claramente haciéndole honor a Ravenclaw. Sus anteojos eres muy pequeño que daba la impresión de que no se caían porque estaban pegados y casi todo el tiempo que hablaba, gritaba.

—¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts primer año! Hoy tendrán la clase de botánica conmigo, soy Reina Ashey y estaré tan encantada de enseñarles esta asignatura…

La mano extendida de Rose interrumpió toda la preparada presentación. Rose miró aturdida a los que se reían de ella, pero cuando la profesora le dio el permiso bajó su brazo y comenzó a hablarle.

—Gracias profesora Ashey ¿Tiene alguna idea de porque el profesor designado para la asignatura, el profesor Longbottom, no se encuentra dando clases en este mismo momento?

—Eh…—dijo vacilando la profesora Ashey, que parecía no tener idea— No, la verdad e que no… no lo sé. La directora McGonagall me pidió el puesto hoy en la mañana, apresuradamente y como es una mujer de palabra, me lo cedió. No se más que eso, señorita…—miró a Rose inquiriendo su apellido.

—Weasley—se apresuró a decir— Rose Weasley.

—Señorita Weasley—concluyó la profesora Ashey— Ahora, si no hay más preguntas me gustaría que abran _Verde Naturaleza: La función para el todo_, en la página cinco y lean la introducción del capítulo para empezar a trabajar manualmente.

Dicho aquello, la profesora se asentó en un asiento donde estaba lleno de caballetes y se dispuso a preparar unos guantes blancos muy percudidos con tierra para usarlos en unos cuencos del invernadero.

—¿Hongos saltarines? —se extrañó Rose— Es muy fácil—dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus compañeros para que ellos les dieran la razón—Pensé que en una primera clase veríamos mandrágoras, o lazos de diablo o…

—Los hongos saltarines suenan divertidos—dijo algo contrariada Tawana, que se encontraba en frente de Rose. Y después de que Rose la mirara incrédula, Tawana dio una carcajada en su cara, que provocó que la Profesora Ashey preguntara si se encontraba bien o si quería ir a la enfermería.

La profesora se puso de pie, pidió que cerraran los libros y a medida que entregaba los guantes por toda la clase habló:

—¿Quién puede decirme para qué sirven los hongos saltarines? —preguntó la profesora mientras repartía los guantes a los de Ravenclaw.

Rose pudo bien haberle dado un golpe peor en la cara a Albus, que estaba a su lado cuando levantó el brazo rápidamente para contestar la pregunta. Pero la mirada de Rose se quedó en la de una niña que se había apresurado más que ella y ya le estaba contestando a la profesora Ashey.

—Los hongos saltarines pueden servir para crear pociones multijugos simples o avanzadas, según la madurez de los hongos—contestó la chica de Ravenclaw.

—Excelente, diez puntos para Ravenclaw—dijo la profesora Ashey muy sorprendida y entregó los guantes a Rose, que tenía la mirada perdida y parecía que su brazo aun estaba extendido— Sirven para las pociones multijugos y para muchas otras pociones también, como la amortentia. ¿Pero alguien sabe porque debemos usar guantes para tocarlos?

En el momento que la profesora comenzó la pregunta, Rose tenía la mano alzada y al ver que la profesora Ashey la miraba respondió:

—Sí. Es porque tienen infecciones de moho cuando están recién nacidas, lo que puede provocar ciertas rasgaduras o enfermedades en la piel humana—contestó Rose y volvió a sonreír.

—No es así, Weasley—dijo la profesora Ashey— Creo que te estabas refiriendo a los hongos acerbos neutrales. ¿Alguien sabe la respuesta correcta?

—Se debe usar una protección porque los hongos liberan la grasa sudorípara, especialmente los maduros, ya que es una época de desarrollo y esta grasa sudorípara podría no quitarse de nuestra piel por semanas. Pero lo bueno es que el líquido extraído de las ortigas naturales puede depositarse en la piel y flaquear la grasa. —contestó nuevamente la chica Ravenclaw.

—Exacto. Otros diez puntos para Ravenclaw—dijo la profesora Ashey y continuó— Ahora quiero que se coloquen los guantes y busquen en la tierra abonada de las bandejas cinco hongos saltarines cada dos personas. Pensarán que es fácil, pero es algo complicado ya que, bueno… son saltarines. No se preocupen por el resto de su cuerpo, los hongos saltarines se dirigen a donde siempre se encuentran más microbios, que es donde están nuestras manos. Bueno, ¡comiencen! —sonrío la profesora y les dio permiso para continuar.

—¡Esto es tan injusto! —dijo Rose mirando a la chica de Ravenclaw.

—Sí—contestó Albus— Quería ver a Neville dando clases. Ya ves, James dijo que era muy motivador.

—¡Oh, si! —dijo Rose sonrojándose, ya que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en Neville cuando la chica Ravenclaw le quitó la oportunidad de responder.

Nick y Albus habían encontrado dos hongos saltarines entre la tierra, pero se escapaban tan deprisa que tuvieron que correr alrededor de todo el invernadero para atraparlos. Rose y Tawana solo tenían uno, gracias a Rose porque Tawana le gustaba agarrarlos y lanzárselos a Nick y Albus mientras la profesora no los miraba.

—¡Ya está profesora! —dijo la chica Ravenclaw, que había obtenido un protagonismo inquietante en la primera clase. Rose hizo una mueca disimulada.

—¡Bien, muy bien, chicas! ¿Ustedes son…?

—Yo soy Ashley Manfrey y ella es Jenny Ored—se apresuró a decir la niña y después comenzó a cotillear con sus amigas.

Rose se acercó a sus amigos y les habló en susurros.

—¡Es obvio que terminó! ¡Si es muy fácil! —dijo en tono de queja.

—¿Y si es tan fácil porque no has acabado tú también? —dijo Tawana con un dejo de burla e ironía mientras tomaba un poco de tierra y la soltaba nuevamente en la bandeja.

—¡Porque tú has estado toda la clase tirando hongos saltarines por doquier!

—Bueno, pero tú no te has molestado en atraparlos. Además hay que dejarlos libres, ¿sabes que los _dugbog _les encantan los hongos saltarines?

—¡A los _dugbog_ les gustan las mandrágoras, no estos hongos! —replicó muy enfadada Rose.

—Bueno, pero podrían gustarles. Es casi lo mismo—contestó Tawana y se dirigió a buscar un hongo que estaba al otro lado de la clase.

—Casi lo mismo—dijo impacientemente Rose— ¡Casi lo mismo! ¿Casi lo mismo? ¡Pero si son completamente diferentes!

Albus le lanzó una mirada a Nick de nerviosismo, como advirtiéndole que su prima tenía aquellos ataques irritantes a menudo.

De repente, la puerta del invernadero se abrió y la profesora McGonagall caminó tan velozmente hacia al frente de la clase que todos se asustaron bastante. Le pidió permiso a la profesora Ashey y pidió:

—Creevey, Potter y Wood. A mi despacho. Ahora—sentenció la profesora McGonagall y se hizo a un lado para que ellos salieran por la puerta.

Rose los miró acusándolos y algo sorprendida, y los tres se pusieron de pie y salieron por la puerta, no pudiendo oír los murmullos de sus compañeros.


End file.
